Enemy or Crush
by My Pharaoh's Keeper
Summary: A new girl shows up at Domino High. After beating Yugi in a game, she starts getting targeted by a mystery boy and his company and becomes a damsel in distress. When Dark Yugi keeps saving her, she becomes angry and tries to make it seem like he is her enemy. Does she really hate him or is she just in love with him? YugixOC
1. Chapter 1 Warm Welcome

Disclaimer: Don't own anything YUGIOH. Just my OCs.

* * *

I'm riding on my skateboard. My hair is blowing in the wind as I rush to my first day of classes at Domino High. I'm just getting use to speaking and reading Japanese, so hopefully I know where I am going. I ride past what looks like fellow students on my way. But I finally make it to my new school.

I go inside and find my locker. I had trouble with the combination. Mostly cause I was still holding my book bag and skateboard. As I stand there fumbling with the lock, a girl with short brown hair came up to me.

" Your new aren't you? Do you need help with that?" She asked me.

"Yes & Yes!" I told her.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki by the way. If you need anything, even a tour around the school, just ask me, ok?" She said opening my locker.

"Domo Arigatou*, Anzu." I said putting my stuff away and closing my locker. " I'll see you in homeroom." I said heading for the nearest bathroom before class.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" I heard Anzu say when I rounded the corner.

* * *

"Jounouchi-Kun! Hello?! Can you hear me? What's up with you today?" Honda asked after the warning bell rang.

"Sorry guys." Jounouchi said coming back to reality. "I was just daydreaming about the new girl."

"What new girl?" Yugi asked joining the conversation.

"How do you know there's going to be a new girl? We didn't hear about a new student." Honda asked him.

"Besides it could be a boy." Yugi added.

"Oh she is definitely not a boy. I...Uh...kind of... followed her to school this morning. She was beautiful. And she was riding and doing tricks on a skateboard. I'm already know I'm gonna marry her." Jounouchi said blushing slightly.

"No way! I don't believe you. That sounds way to good to be true." Honda said in disbelief.

"He telling the truth. I just met her outside. She seems nice." Anzu said walking in homeroom but no one could hear her over the late bell.

Just then the teacher entered the classroom."Everyone, we have a new student. She is part Japanese, Egyptian and American." He said writing the name on the chalkboard.

"I told you guys, but **NO! **There's not suppose to be a new student! Is she really coming or is she just a figment of my imagination?!" Jounouchi yelled at the class as I walked inside the classroom.

Jounouchi stopped rambling at the sight of me and froze up. When the teacher told him to sit down, all he did was faint to the floor.

"Get up Jounouchi, before you get after school detention!" Anzu said while a tall boy with brown hair that stuck straight up, tried to pick him up.

"Don't mind him Teach, he just...uh...is going through a temporary condition." The boy said taking the unconscious blonde back to his seat.

"I'm so sorry Miss for the interruption. I'll be seeing him after class. Now class, this is Miss Melody Towers. She moved to Japan, three days ago."

The class all said konnichiwa* except a boy with spiky pink and black hair with golden bangs. He just stared at me wide-eyed. It felt a little awkward, but the teacher interrupted the little staring contest."Miss Melody-Chan, your seat is between Anzu Mazaki and Yugi Muotu. You two, raise your hands."

Anzu raised her hand but that Yugi kid slowly raised his hand never taking his eyes off of me. I walked over to take my seat and the teacher started his lesson. I started to take notes on the subject, looking up a couple of times to make sure I was writing down the right thing. But the 3rd or 4th time I looked up, I saw Yugi watching me intensely with those purple eyes of his. Out the corner of my eye, I saw that he was writing something down, neatly even though he was looking at it. I doubt it was class notes. I looked a little closer on his paper. From what I could tell, he was writing one word over and over, KAWAII*.

"Uh, hi?" I said looking back at the glaring boy.

Apparently, he realized what he was doing because he blushed slightly, and said gomen* to me about ten times before turning around to his desk. Then when he realized what he wrote on his paper, he crumbled it up, and through it at the person in front of him, that boy that helped Jounouchi.

"Hey Yugi, whats your deal man?!"

"Sorry Honda-kun, gomen."

"Yugi-kun, Honda-kun, trying to interrupt my class too huh? I'll see you two after class as well." the teacher said.

Then the bell rang and Jounouchi suddenly woke up from his...uh, trance. I gathered my stuff and headed out the door, but before I left I looked at Yugi and his friends. They were all being scolded by the teacher, their heads bent down in shame for acting like fools. Yugi looked especially ashamed as I saw his sad puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them especially Yugi. But then the late bell rang. I walked out the classroom, hoping that my next teacher wouldn't scold me for being late.

* * *

gomen*- sorry

Domo Arigatou*- thank you

konnichiwa*- hello

kawaii*- cute

Well first chapter done. Not bad for my first time. Reviews please. No Flames please.


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge?

You guys don't want to know many times I tried to upload this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Yugioh?...I WISH!

* * *

Luckily, I didn't get in trouble for being late cause the teacher hadn't come in yet. I didn't see Yugi and his buddies until they come into my next class with their late passes. Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun seemed to have gotten over being yelled at but Yugi was still looked upset. The whole class period, Jounouchi kept staring at me. Every time I turned around to catch him in the act, he would pretend he was doing classwork. At the end of class, I thought I heard Jounouchi calling to me but I had already turned the corner. When lunch time came, I sat under a cherry blossom tree. I was listening to some music to help me relax, when I notice Yugi walked outside. Some boy from homeroom came up to him and started talking to him. I only started listening to the conversation when it got loud.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Girl caught your tongue?!" the boy laughed.

"Negoa-San, stop it! Your embarrassing me!"

"I am embarrassing you? No, you did that to yourself this morning already!" And finally punched the innocent teen. People were now silent and staring at them.

That's when I jumped up to stand up for Yugi. Unaware to me, before I got up Yugi's pendent started to glow and Yugi had changed. He looked a little more...grown up. Yugi was now glaring at Negoa, until I jumped in front of him. Now he looked a little surprised, but was now glaring at me.

"Negoa-San, Leave Yugi alone!"

"No way! That little punk embarrassed me last week. Now its payback time!" Negoa said trying to go around me to punch Yugi again, but I caught his hand just in time.

"There is still no need for violence or revenge for that matter. Payback only causes more pain. So, stop this foolishness at once!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, Doll-face!" Negoa said trying to pull his hand away, but I just tightened my grip. That's when I snapped. I swung his arm behind his back and pinned him to the ground.

"Try me, Negoa-San." I whispered in his ear.

"Alright, Alright! I'll go away. JUST GET OFF OF ME!"

When I got up Negoa ran away like a little kid. I giggled then shouted"PUNK!". Then I finally turned around to Yugi and saw his "transformation". I couldn't stop staring. That's when I realized he was staring at me wide-eyed and his mouth had dropped to the floor.

"What?" I asked. Then his pendent shined again. Then the same Yugi I saw before appeared.

"What Happened?" he asked a little tiredly.

'He doesn't remember? Must have to do with the transformation.' I thought.

"That boy was picking on you, but I took care of him."

"Oh. Your the new girl right? Of course you are! Otherwise, I would have noticed a pretty face...like...yours." he blushed realizing what he had just said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Um...uh...do play duel monsters?" he asked not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah."

"You...wanna...duel?"

"Sure, why not."

We find an empty table and sit down. Some students go back to there conversations starting to talk about what just happened. Others still watching us. We just minded our own business and shuffled our decks a little.

"I'm Yugi Muotu by the way. I'm kind of an excerpt at this game. I've never lost, so I'll go easy on you."

"I'm Melody. Melody Towers. But you can just call me Melody."

"Okay, Melody." he said blushing again.

"Everyone knows who you are Yugi. It's an honor playing against you. It's an honor just KNOWING YOU! This is gonna be the BEST DUEL EVER!" I said all hyped up now.

"Thanks! Good Luck!" He said blushing harder.

We had four duels. I lost the first ones. They went by really fast cause** I'M DUELING AGAINST THE KING OF GAMES!** LIKE DUH! These were the hardest duels I ever had. The last one was pretty close. But in the end, I won, finally. Though, I think he let me win.

"I won!"

"Nice job, Melody! You're probably the hardest opponent I've ever faced! I...admire...you." he said blushing once again.

"Thanks, Yugi. I was probably beginners luck though." I said blushing a little myself.

"You're a beginner?! You duel like you've played for a while!"

"Yeah. This is like my...1, 2, 3, 4...12th duel. I won one other time but that's it. Don't worry. I wont tell anyone I beat you, so you can keep your title. Besides, you almost one that on too if you didn't pass your turn at the last minute."

"Thanks, but you don't have to..." That's when his friends come over to join us.

"Hi guys! These are my friends. This is Anzu Mazaki, Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, and Miho Nosaka."

"HI! PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" They all shouted.

"Hi! I'm Melody..."

"We know who you are. We were introduced this morning. I'm Jounouchi. But, you can call me your new boyfriend."

"Uh..."

"Yugi! We were all looking for you! We heard about what happened. I was worried!" Anzu said hugging Yugi.

"Uh sorry Anzu."

"Yeah. Like she was the only one worried. She just wanted to see D...OW!"

"HONDA-KUN!" Miho shouted slapping Honda. "Don't start something!"

"Okay...what were you guys doing?" Jounouchi asked changing the subject.

"We were dueling and she actually..."

"...lost to a dueling master! Great dueling, Yugi!" I interjected. Then the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Oh well! Time to get back to...class. Ugh! Later, baby!" Jounouchi said racing to class with the gang.

"Don't mind Jounouchi. He just...likes you...obviously. Why didn't you tell them you beat me?" Yugi asked as we walked to class together.

"If no one knows you lost your title, then they don't need to know. Actually, you didn't really lose cause I know you let me win the last one. Like I said before, it's really no big deal!" I whispered winking at him.

Little did we know, that someone actually was watching us, and saw Yugi lose before his very eyes.

* * *

Dun Dun Dah! Who was watching them? I think (if you know our Yugioh history) exactly who it is. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 The Warning

MPK: Thanks for reviewing Yugiohfan101! I read your review and realized that part of the story didn't make sense too. So I tweaked the story a little. But do to what I want to happen in this story, I must keep it so that she wins at least one time against him. Thanks for reviewing! Every review is important!

J2LUK(Just To Let You Know), Melody is a really smart and positive girl, as well as short tempered as you'll find out in this chapter. She's that kind of person how can be really good friend, but if you get on her bad side, she can get angry really quick. And, I'm mean she can defend herself, but she thinks she can handle everything herself. She's a total tom boy if you ask me.( Just wanted to give you a quick description of her.)

Author's Note:This Is A Season 0 Story! That's why I'm using the Japanese names! Just to clear the air.

DISCLAIMER: **I Think You All Ready Know**

On With The Story! :)

* * *

After school Yugi offered to walk me home since I didn't live that far away from him. Jounouchi could't join us cause he had detention from another teacher, Honda left early for a doctor's appointment, Anzu and Miho stayed after school to finish work, so it was just me and Yugi. We talked a while about school and duel monsters. Then things got a little heated.

"Melody, your different than I expected you'd be. Your really nice and intimidating when you need to be. You don't seem at all like an American."

"What do you mean I don't seem like an American?!" I said as my anger was slowly rising.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you don't act like an American. The Americans I know are snobbish and rude. You on the other hand are sweet and..." That's when I snapped again.

"I don't know what Americans you've seen, but most of them are as nice as I am! Plus, just because I'm from America doesn't mean I'm suppose look or act a certain way! There are lots of people who are nice from all over the world! Its just that as much as there are nice people, there are mean people too! So don't judge a book by its cover unless you've known them long enough to tell if there nice or not, **GOT THAT**?!" I yelled at him letting all my anger about the subject explode out of me. I know that Yugi's hair was spiky, but I swear, if you saw it now...

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I just...I just..." Yugi stuttered.

"Don't worry Yugi, you didn't offend me. I'm sorry I yelled at you, its just that I'm very sensitive about the topic. I was born in America, even though both my parents are from Egypt, and my grandma is from Japan. That's where I get my Japanese and Egyptian ties. But, since I grew up in America I followed most of its traditions & customs, although I still practice a couple of traditions from my other cultures. That is why I've been bullied most of my life. I never really had friends, until one day I took a trip to Japan visit my grandma for a few weeks when I was 8. I was running an errand for her when I came across an orphanage. A boy was spying on me, so I went to confront him. It turned out he was just bored and was just watching me. He turned out to be really nice. I visited him everyday until I had to leave. He was a total gamer. He was the one who taught me how to duel. I kept in contact with him after I left until he got adopted. I never saw him again until I entered a dueling tournament in America and he was there to compete. I was happy to see him again and he was happy to see me too, until the second to last duel of the finals, when he had to face me. He won the duel, but I noticed he cheated. When I went to confront him after the tournament, he begged me not to tell anyone. I told him that he cheated and he needed to come clean. That's when I saw a side of him that I never saw before. He turned violent. He grabbed me by my shirt and told me if I ever told anyone he cheated, he'd come after me. I couldn't believe that he was ever my friend after that. Whoa. I never told anyone that. And it was boring too. Sorry you had to listen to me ramble."

"Don't be. I had no idea all that happened to you. I'm sorry." Yugi said pitying me.

"Don't pity me Yugi. I mean after all that I still turned out fine, right? And.."

"And now you got friends who care about you, even in toughest times!" Yugi said with the biggest smile I've ever seen, as we arrived in front of my house.

"Domo Arigatou, Yugi." I said bending down to give him a hug. He blushed as red as a tomato. "Jyaane*." I said going into my house.

I went inside as Yugi skipped away with big smile on his face. I went to my room and shut the door. But when I turned around, I saw that teenage boy with green hair that was in my class. He sitting on my bed, starring straight at me with his brown eyes. It took all of my strength not to scream.

"Kaiba-kun!"

* * *

"Melody-chan, we meet again."

"What are you doing in my room?!"

"I saw you and Yugi dueling at lunch today." He said ignoring my question.

"So?"

"I know he let you beat him."

"So?"

"But your still pretty good at duel monsters. It was close each duel."

"SO?!"

"You seem to have the potential I've been looking for."

"LOOK KAIBA! YOU BETTA TELL ME WHAT YOUR DOING HERE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!"I shouted getting really annoyed.

"Short tempered and impatient as always."

"KAIBA!"

"Look, I've gotta job for you."

"I don't want a job from..." I was interrupted.

"Yugi isn't always himself when he plays a game. He has another side to him." he explained.

"What are you talking about Seto?"

"He becomes stronger, more self confident when he plays games. I want you to bring out that side and bet it in a game."

"Why me? Why can't you. Wait, you tried before and failed."

Seto growled. "Will you do it or not?" He said through clenched teeth ignoring me again.

"I kinda have an idea what your talking about, but how am I gonna get to this "other side" of him?"

"Torture him. Physically or emotionally. Beat him up or kidnap one of his friends. I know it works because I've done it before." Kaiba said with no emotion at all.

"Are you serious?! Of course you would do something like that. Your sick."

"I'll ask one more ti..." he started to say standing up, but I interjected.

"I'd never hurt anyone, especially Yugi! The boy already has enough bullies hanging around him ready to strike at any minute. He a nice guy with a big heart so don't understand why anyone would want to hurt him! I can't believe you would even ask me to do something like that, Seto! I'd never do that to anyone and you knew that! What's wrong with you?! I don't why you have a grudge against Yugi, Kaiba-kun, but whatever your trying to do leave me out of it. **Get Out _NOW!_**" I said opening my door.

He started to walk out the door, but then he quickly shut it grabbed me by my shirt. "This isn't over, Melody. I will do what I say or there will be consequences." He said looking at me dead in the eye.

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

Kaiba growled. He looked like pure evil. I was actually scared of him. That's when I shouted/screamed to my parents that there was an intruder. Seto let go of me and jumps out the window like a real bad guy. I looked out to see if he was okay but he was nowhere in sight.

'Man, he really is crazy.' I thought.

* * *

jyaane*- see ya later

Alright now I think I now what I want to do with this story. R&R


	4. Chapter 4 Tension

I walked to school the next day thinking about what Kaiba said. What did he mean when he said 'this isn't over'. But what happened next answered my question. I took a short cut in an alley when two guys in suits came up to me. One grabbed me from behind and the other started punching me. I kept screaming 'Why are you doing this' but they wouldn't let me go. When they finally did, I felt really weak and I could barely stand. They ran away leaving me there half conscious. I managed to escape the alley and rest my head on a nearby poll when a limo pulled up next to me. The window rolled down revealing a little boy with long green hair with an evil grin.

"If you remember Nii-sama, you should remember me." he said.

"Mokuba-kun." I said in pain.

He laughed,"Nii-sama* wanted me to remind you that he doesn't take no for an answer and to watch your back. Hope you like your present!"he shouted barely controlling his laughter.

Then the limo sped away. 'What does he find so funny? He just ordered an attack on me. Does he really hate me as much as his brother, or has Seto convinced him to hate me as much as he does?' I thought trying to walk the rest of the way to school. I already knew I was already late, but at the moment I had nowhere else to go. I walked down the street with my head down, my black bangs covering my face. I was able to make it to the school grounds nearly falling at the door. When I got to my classroom, I felt barely alive. All I heard was gasps, as I slowly made my way to my seat, my head still down. When I sat down I nearly clasped.

"Melody, are you alright?!" I heard Yugi shout. Then finally, I clasped. "Melody-chan!" was the last thing I heard him say before I lost consciousness.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to a woman looking like she's about to have a heart attack. I mean, she looked like a mixture of frustration, tiredness, and plain annoyance.

"Where am I?"

"Oh thank god your awake! You're in the school infirmary..." The woman tried to calm down. "You were in pretty bad shape when you got here. It was so bad that I thought that I might have to send you to a real hospital." The woman said holding her forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked but there was a knock at the door. The woman made a long, deep sigh.

"Please, can I let this boy come in to see you? He brought you here during 1st period and decided to stay and wait til you woke up. He keeps asking me every 5 seconds if your alright. Can he come in or not cause I'm about to call the principal?!" The woman said looking like steam was coming out of her ears.

I was confused. 'Who wanted to check on me?' "Uh...sur..." That's when a boy comes flying through the door. He landed on my cot giving me a hug.

"Melody-chan! I was so worried you wouldn't wake up! What happened to you? Are you feeling alright? Do you need me to get you anything..."

"Yugi! I'm fine! Relax!" I said cutting him off. It was cute to see him ramble on and on and...wait...what did I just say?!

"Oh, that's good..."

"Uh, Yugi Muoto? Um, another boy came here yesterday and told me to give this to you." The nurse said handing the boy a slip of paper. Yugi read it and growled. He balled it up in frustration and threw it away.

"What's wrong Yugi-kun?" I asked noticing his sudden change of mood.

"It's Kaiba-kun." I cringed at the mention of his name.

"What does...**HE **want?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Wants another rematch in a game."

"Why? What do you mean rematch?"

"Its a long story basically Kaiba challenged me to a game. He losed. He got angry. He want a rematch. He losed again. So on and so on. He wants to win against me cause he wants his reputation back. See, he owns Kaiba corporation and he was the worlds best gamer until I beat him. Now he wants his title back no matter what it takes."

My eyes widened. "Kaiba has his own company now?!"

"Yeah he's had it for a few years now. They sells duel monsters cards and he evens owns Kaibaland. He had me and my friends compete in his exclusive Death T challenges*."

I was shocked at this. I mean really. Then I noticed Yugi getting tense. His fist were clenched and his golden bangs covered his face making a dark expression on his face.

"Yugi, Daijoubu*?" I asked him when he snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine. Its just that Kaiba's threats are starting to get to me. I haven't been able to focus on schoolwork, my grades are slipping. I mean I know my grades are bad but they're not even average anymore. Plus, I starting to lose my grip winning games. I'm usually good at playing games but now I'm starting to make simple mistakes. This is Kaiba's plan. He wants me to get so stressed that I'll slip up and lose to him, and it's working." He said gripping his wrist. I felt for Yugi, I really did. I wanted to help him. And I got an idea.

"Hey Yugi, why don't you try this." I said handing him my iPod.

"An iPod? Whats this for?"He raised his eyebrow.

"To help you relax. Listening to music is one of the best ways of doing just that." I said as he put the headphones on. I turned on the music, it immediately blasted through the headphones at maximum volume. Yugi cringed, shrieking.

"Sorry! I forgot that I had it on blast in my room." I turned it down and Yugi stop cringing. "This should help. You can hold it for a few days."

"Thanks." He said laying back in a chair next to the cot and closing his eyes. 'Finally, he stopped being so tense. He just looks so cute...God stop thinking that!' I thought to my self. Then 4 people burst into the room.

"Babe! I was so worried!" Jounouchi said giving me a bear hug.

"Uh, thanks." I told him breathlessly."Can you let go now?" As he did what I asked Yugi slowly opened his eyes to find his friends at my bed side. He fell out the chair.

"When did you guys get here?!"He asked getting up.

"Just now." Miho told him. "We could have come sooner but they would let us leave class until lunch."

"Its lunchtime already?" I asked.

"Yeah. We wanted to come and see if you were well enough to come to lunch. If not, I could bring you lunch."Jounouchi said.

"If it will get this boy out of here, she can leave, but come back if you don't feel well. I'm hoping, for my sake, that you wont have to and bring him with you."The nurse said. Yugi blushing with embarrassment, everyone else confused.

"Okay. Thanks you. Lets go guys." I said getting out the bed stumbling, but Jounouchi caught me. Yugi scowled but I was the only one that noticed. "I gotcha! Later doc!"

* * *

When we left the infirmary, it was already lunchtime. We got are lunches and sat together at a table. We talked for a while about different things. I found out I had a lot in common with these guys. Then Jounouchi started doing the 'typical guy' moves. First he started calling me different names like 'baby and sweetheart'. Then he did that cheesy guy move when he yawns and puts his arm around you...yeah...now he's starting to annoy me. I try to like shake him off but he still hangs on to me. I was about to tell him to get off of me but someone beat me to the punch.

"Jounouchi, **GET OFF OF HER!** Can't you see she doesn't like you! Just make it easier on your self and stop pretending that you and her have a connection!" Yugi suddenly shouted in a slightly deeper voice. Everyone just stared at him in disbelief.

"Chill Yugi. What's your problem?"Jounouchi asked suspicious why his best friend was acting so strange lately.

Yugi hung his head his bangs covering his face showing a dark expression. "Gomen. I...should...go." He said getting up and moving to sit under a tree by himself. Anzu went after him but she soon came back with no luck getting through to him. "Maybe I should try." Miho said walking over to him.

"Yugi's never flipped out like that before. I didn't mean to get him upset. "Jounouchi said watching his depressed buddy.

"We know Jou. But I don't think that was Yugi shouting at you." Honda said.

"You don't think it was Dark Yugi do you?!" Anzu asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Of course **YOU** would think that, Anzu." Honda said "But you might be right."

'Dark Yugi?' I thought. 'Who's that?'

* * *

Daijoubu*- are you okay

Nii-sama*- brother

Death T challenges*- a park created by Seto Kaiba used to kill Yugi Muotu through an attempt to recreate Dark Yugi's shadow games. It consists of 5 chambers each aptly named Death T-1, Death T-2, Death T-3, Death T-4, Death T-5 shown in the manga and the 'FORBIDDEN SEASON'.

* * *

MPK- Sorry for the wait. Computer issues. And I've had a lot of writers block lately. Romance chapter coming soon! R&R! :)


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Yugi's Secret

"Yugi, Daijoubu?"

"Leave me alone, Miho." Yugi said in a slightly deeper voice again.

"Yugi, you can tell me your secret." Miho said trying to warm up to him.

"I don't have a secret Miho." Yugi said anger slowly rising.

"I kinda already know. You kinda make it obvious."

"Miho, I don't know what your talking about, **NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

"Your falling for her aren't you?" Yugi was about to yell at her again but when he realized what she said, he softened and blushed. "No I don't."

"I knew it! Yugi it's written all over your face. And you especially don't hide the fact that your jealous of Jounouchi."

"I don't like her, I'm just protective of her. She gave me a scare this morning when she came in homeroom and well...I don't know. All I know is that I'm not falling for her. I don't fall in love. Besides, she's not my type."Yugi explained.

"I'm talking to Dark Yugi, aren't I?"Dark Yugi turned to her. "How did you know?"

"Number one, Yugi doesn't shout at his friends. 2, he doesn't shout at his best friend, Jounouchi. 3, you were speaking a bit deeper. And most importantly, you said you don't fall in love. Yugi's a hopeless romantic." Miho said with a smile.

"Wow, I didn't think _YOU'D_ figure all that out."He chuckled with sarcasm, but Miho didn't notice. (Being Miho.)"YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE THAT I LIKE HER! ESPECIALLY **ANZU**! I know she has a crush on me. I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"I think Honda already suspects something and furthermore, you can't keep this a secret for long. You have to tell your true love how you feel."

"There's no such thing as true love." *Miho does an anime fall* "Besides, how can I be in love with her, I JUST MET HER 2 DAYS AGO..."

"ITS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!" She yelled at him, angry at what he said. "THERE IS A SUCH THING AS BEING IN LOVE, AND YOU GOT IT BAD! SO STOP PRETENDING YOU'RE A PLAYER THAT DOESN'T FALL IN LOVE AND JUST **ADMIT IT ALREADY!**" She emfasized the last part as she slapped him across the face. Then she realized what she had done. "Yugi-kun! Gomen!"

He held his cheek, "Its alright. I guess I deserve that. Maybe your right, I should be more truthful. I...Maybe I...I guess I...Maybe just maybe I..."

"Dark Yugi!"

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted. "I like the new girl." He then whispered.

"I knew it! Now that you've confessed to someone, there's one more step. Tell **her **how you really feel!"

"WHAT!"

"I can just see it now! You and Melody-chan, together forever!" She said imagining it. "It'd be so kawaii! Right Yugi?"

"I guess, wait NO! MIHO!" He said as the late bell rung.

"Later Yugi-kun! And Good Luck!"

"But Miho! Oh never mind." He said watching her run to her next class. 'I can't tell her. I just met her. Even if I did decide to what I say? Hey Mel! I really like you! Lets go out! Huh...That did so too bad. But there's a difference between think it and doing it. Besides there's one important other thing stopping me from asking her.' He thought looking down at the puzzle. "Yugi, I can't make a move unless you like her too. Please, give a sign." He said quietly as the late bell rang. He cursed to himself for making Yugi late and ran as fast as he could to class.

* * *

After school, I headed to my homeroom to finish the work I missed. Yugi was already there. He looked up at me wide-eyed.

"Melody-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I missed class too. I gotta finish work."

"Oh. Me too." I said taking my seat beside him. Cue uncomfortable silence.

"Sensei(1) gotta phone call. She left for a minute."

"Oh." Cue more uncomfortable silence. Then the teacher comes rushing in to get her stuff.

"Kids, I got an emergency. Uh, just put your stuff on my desk when your done. K?"

"Okay." She then rushes out. Yugi and I start finishing our work. Then he gets up, puts his work on the desk, and comes to stand next to me. I didn't notice until he started looking over my shoulder. "Can I help you?"

He blushed and backed up, "Gomen, I was just waiting for you to finish so we can go to the book room(2). We have to do a report together on a topic from any country we choose. You know, food, clothes, artifacts, and other things."

"Oh, well I'm done now lets go."

*******AT THE BOOK ROOM*******

"So what culture should we do?" I asked.

"You pick." He said.

"No you can."

"No you."

"Ancient Egypt!" We shouted in unison. "Really?!"

"Yeah." I said. "Its my fave culture. Everything about it. Don't forget I am part Egyptian."

"Oh yeah! Okay, lets do that. Now, what topic? Uh...how about the millennium items?"

"Millennium items? Wait, you mean the 7 mystical items that were created to keep the shadow games locked up? I thought that was a myth."

"Well it's definitely not a myth."

"What do you mean? Wait your pendent!" I started to reach for it. "Uh, can I touch it." He nodded.

"This is the millennium puzzle. It took me 8 years to solve. It granted me a wish, but you don't want to hear about that." I sat a table inviting him to sit down. He did. "Tell me." "It gave me friends."

"You wished for friends?" 'Aw Yugi' I thought.

"Yeah. Now I got Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Miho, and now you!" I couldn't help it. I got up & engulfed him in a hug, which caught him off guard.

"Yugi, your so sweet." I told him and let go. Yugi was all shades of red.

"Well, you are too." I blushed. "Thanks." He started to move in a little closer. I shot up and went over to the bookshelves. Yugi frowned.

"Okay, lets do the report on the millennium items. Now all we need is to find a book on it. That might take a while." I said looking at the top of shelf for a book with the info we needed. "There's one!" I said reaching for the book. Little did I no, the bookshelf was about to fall over.

The millennium puzzle started to glow. "Melody, look out!" Yugi shouted in a bit deeper voice. He grabbed me before the shelf fell.

"Would you be more careful?! I don't want you getting hurt~!" He shouted then covering his mouth. I was about to reply when I noticed he changed again, then it all clicked. "You're Dark Yugi, aren't you?" All of a sudden, his puzzle glowed again and he disappeared to I don't know where. I didn't even have time to call his name before someone came up behind me and punched me.

* * *

Dark Yugi's P.O.V.

I stood outside the room, taking shaky breathes. I had no idea why, if I did, I'd know why I ran out on her like that. 'Why am I so scared?' I thought. After about 5 minutes of me pep talking my self in to going back in, I made my way in grabbing the book she wanted on the way. As started feeling a little more confident walking in. I turned the corner, looking for the place we were working. I started hearing voices getting louder and louder as I got closer. When I was close enough to hear, I nearly gasped at the last remark.

"Beat her up good." One voice said. Melody screamed. That's when I ran to the spot. As soon as I finally gasped. Melody was unconscious on the floor, bruises all over her. Two guys in suits stood over her. One kicked her.

"There's nothing left to do here. Lets go." One guy said.

"Not necessarily."The other said picking Melody up by the collar of her uniform jacket. "There is one more thing we could do to her." He said looking at her seductively and stroking her hair.

I gasped in disgust. "MELODY!" I shouted giving away my presence. The guys looked at me. My crimson eyes widened, but then narrowed with rage.

"KISAMA*! ITS GAME TIME!"

* * *

Sensei-Teacher

The book room- a library basically- episode 13, The Prophet's Fang

Kisama-...look it up...

Okay, lets just say its negative...means you bastard, there!

* * *

MPK: Hey guys. I'm gonna be working on this story for a while along with others soon to come.

Kaiba: Yeah right. You don't update that much.

MPK: Shut up Kaiba! Yes I do! Wait, when did you get here?

Kaiba: You don't need to know -_-

MPK: Wateva.

Dark Yugi: *Comes in with pocket knife* DIE KAIBA!

Kaiba: Wat? Why?

Dark Yugi: *runs at Kaiba, attempting to stab him.*

Kaiba: OH GOD GET AWAY! *runs for life*

MPK: 0_0...Okay, while Dark Yugi is having one of moments, R&R. Please!

Dark Yugi: *cornered Kaiba* There's no where to run! *raises knife*

Kaiba: *notices that he's been cornered* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 My Secrets Out

**Previously BEHIND THE SCENES...**

Dark Yugi: *Comes in with pocket knife* DIE KAIBA!

Kaiba: Wat? Why?

Dark Yugi: *runs at Kaiba, attempting to stab him.*

Kaiba: OH GOD GET AWAY! *runs for life*

Dark Yugi: *cornered Kaiba* There's no where to run! *raises knife*

Kaiba: *notices that he's been cornered* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Now for the conclusion...**

Yugi: *comes in with leash* Dark Yugi! Oh there you are! *puts leash on him* I've been looking all over for you!

Dark Yugi:*chokes*

Yugi: I can't leave him anywhere alone for 2 minutes. Get back inside the puzzle!

DY: *does as Yugi says*

MPK: Thank Ra you got here baby panda! *cuddles him* I thought I was about to become a witness to a murder!

Yugi: *blushes* Uh...you're welcome.

Melody:*walks in, sees Yugi blushing, and walks out scowling, undetected*

Kaiba: Yeah and by the way Yugi, WHY THE HELL WAS HE TRYING TO KILL ME?! I KNOW WE'RE ARCH RIVALS, BUT DAMN!

Yugi: *gets out of my embrace* About that, here, I found this beside the puzzle. *hands me a bunch of papers*

MPK: *eyes widened* THIS IS THE SCRIPT FOR THIS STORY! I been so busy trying to finish ATTMFC, that I forgot about this story!

Yugi: Dark Yugi must have found it and read. Apparently, he didn't like whatever Kaiba does...

MPK: *covers his mouth* Don't give away spoilers! Anyway I better post this...

* * *

Dark Yugi's P.O.V

I look down at Melody in my arms. Even when she's not awake she is beautiful. I placed her on the bed when I got back to the game shop. I doubt it, after the stuff she's been through today, she would still want to finish the report. So I go to the desk and start working on our report for her. It was a team effort right? Actually Im learning a lot about the millennium items from the book she got from the book room...I hope it was okay I took it home. It has a lot of good info for the report, and a little extra. I get stuck on what to say for the closing paragraph when Melody starts to stir. I rush to her side. She tries to get up but yelps in pain instead. I hate that she's in pain. I just feel like it was my fault. If I had been there instead of running away like a coward, I would been able to stop it. I should have been there for her, and I wasn't. I should have been there.

She slowly opens her bright blue eyes. They sparkled in the light. Is that even possible...for eyes to sparkle like that. I just got lost in them.

"Dark Yugi?" She asked snapping me back to reality.

"Apparently you can tell the difference between us already, huh?"

"Where am I?"

"My house. I doubt you'd wanna still work after what you've been through..."

Melody's eyes shot open, "That's right the project!" She jumps up from the bed, but falls back down, screaming in pain.

"Melody, are you alright?!" She chuckled a bit. "What so funny?"

"I'm fine. You guys might be different in some ways, but you and Yugi are so alike. Anyway we gotta get that report done."

"You need to relax so that your body will heal."

"But what about..."

"No buts! Besides I worked on the paper for you."

"Dark Yugi, its a team effort..."

"I know that. That's why when you feel a little better you can critique it. And finish it. Cause I have no idea how to end it."

Melody smiled at my confusion, but then frowned, "The paper is due tomorrow! How am I gonna help you if I can't even move?!" I looked at her for a minute. "What?" Then I took her hand and looked into her eyes. Melody blushed not knowing what I was going to do next, but little did she know I was healing her with the power of the millennium puzzle. Remember, I told you the book had a lot info for the report...and little extra. I wanted to do that forever, I could have even kissed her if I wanted to, but I'm too afraid.

_"Afraid of nothing, like a child." A voice in my head said. "Shut up!" I told it. That was weird._

I let go of her hand, and walk back to my desk to keep myself from...doing the impossible, "You can get up now."

"Huh?" She mumbled. Melody slowly got up from the bed. "I...can move. How did you...?"

"That's not important. Does this sound alright?" I ask her holding up the paper. Melody shakes her head and walks over. I hand her the paper and she reads it, rather quickly.

"This is fine, but..." She picked up a pencil. "You need to fix this and this and this and this, and add this, and add this..."

I sweatdropped, "Am I that bad of a writer?"

" ...And add this. Oh and fix this. Now, all you have to do is add is a closing paragraph. Now lets see..." She leaned on my desk. Melody is so cute when she is thinking...and I had forgotten she was wearing a skirt...its...so short...WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! I know she's a girl, and I like her but still I'd never think that! Unless, someone else is making me think that...

"All done. Here you go. I think that's a A+ paper, don't you think?" I snapped out of my perverted thought.

"I guess so." I shook my head and change the subject. "Melody, why did those guys come into the school and beat you up?" She turned away.

"That's not important..." I turned her head to look at me. "Dark Yugi..."

"Two people just attacked you, if I hadn't gotten there in time...I don't want to think about it. If you know who they are, tell me."

"Yugi-kun..."

"Please." She sat in a chair next to my desk.

"Do you remember...I told you about a boy...I knew from Japan a while ago?"

"Yeah..."

"That boy...was Kaiba..."

My eyes widened, "SETO KAIBA?!" I shouted.

"Yeah. That week I spent in Japan, I spent it with him and his brother, Mokuba. I can't believe they let them out of the orphanage just to play with me. My mom and dad talked to the keepers of the orphanage and they spent the week with us. We did a lot in one week. We went to shops, and played at playgrounds. Back then, Seto was into that sort of thing...having fun. He was into games just like you. His fave was duel monsters though, and when I told him I'd never heard of it, Seto kinda flipped out. He wouldn't rest until he taught me everything he knew about the game, and more. He was always writing to me, telling me about the latest cards. He was definitely a kid back then." She giggled a bit. She was talking like Kaiba, was actually a friend to her.

"If he was such a good friend, how come he just stopped talking to you and why is he ORDERING ATTACKS ON YOU?!"

"Well..." She started to tell me. It was like she was debating on whether to tell me or not. "He..." She started to look upset.

"Melody..."

"Look, when I saw him again, he changed. He was a whole different person. I don't know why he stopped talking to me. Probably has something to do with what happened during the time period he stopped writing to me. As for the attacks...its because of you..."

"Me?!" I asked.

"I had no idea Kaiba still lived in Japan, let alone have his own company. That day you walked me home, he came into my room. He told me that Yugi had 'another self' and he wanted me to bring it out and beat it in a duel." She started to tear up. "He wanted me to torture you, physically or emotionally, or beat him up or kidnap one of your friends. When I refused, he threatened me, and ran off. I didn't think he was serious until he this morning when I got beat up. I knew Seto had become mean, but...I didn't think...that...he had become heartless too..." She finally broke down. I hugged her. "I want the old Seto back!"

"Kaiba's heart has defiantly has change since he was a kid. Lets just say, after he got adopted, the events that occurred changed him. His heart became full of darkness and hatred. I tried to make him see the light, but somehow the darkness came back to him. There's now way to get him back. He a whole new person now." I tried to her calm down but it was not working. I hate that she is sad. Without thinking, I kiss her on the forehead. Melody's eyes widened and she jerks away from me.

"Did you just kiss me?!" It is then I realize the fault of my actions.

"It was only on the forehead." I said trying soften the issue. Uncomfortable silence.

"I gotta go." She says out of nowhere and runs out of my room.

"Melody. Melody, WAIT!" I chase after her. But by the time I get downstairs, she was gone. I walk to the door. I watch her run down the street.

'Why did I have to make things weird. I'm so stupid!' I thought going back to my room.

_"Yes. Yes you are." That voice said again._ The eye of Horus appeared on my head. "WHO THE HELL IS THERE?!" I shout. I hear nothing. Irritated, I went to my desk and put the report in my book bag. Melody left her stuff here. I set it next to my stuff so I can give it tomorrow and return to the puzzle.

* * *

The next day...

Melody's P.O.V.

I got beat up again on the way to school. Lucky, it was just bruises, no blood. Yugi and his gang have been trying to talk to me all day, but I don't feel like facing them right now, mainly Yugi. He did bring me my stuff, but I didn't stay to talk. Right now, I'm walking to my locker, since school is over. 'Why did he kiss me?' I thought on the way. 'I know it was only on the forehead, but still. He and I are friends, nothing more.' I open my locker and 2 notes fall out. One was from Yugi...

_Melody~_

_I don't remember what happened in the book room to make you not what to talk to us. Then you come in today with bruises all over you, and don't say a word about it. The gang is worried about you. I'm worried about you. Please Melody, come see me. We need to talk._

_~Yugi_

The other note...

_Melody~_

_After school, come to the Kaiba Corp. tower and duel me. If I win, you'll do what I say. If you win, which won't happen again, I'll tell my guards to back of. Don't show up and my guards might just do more than beat you up the next time they see you. And besides, you don't want your secret to get out. If you know whats good for you, you'll show up._

_~You know who_

I scowled. I take my deck out my pocket. 'If Seto wants a duel, he's gonna get a duel.'


	7. Chapter 7 Is This A Love Triangle

Melody's P.O.V

I stood in front of the Kaiba Corp. duel tower, my deck in her hand. 'Kaiba, I don't know why your doing this, but I'll found out.' I thought. I start to walk in when I hear a "MELODY!" I look behind me and guess who I see...

"What are you guys doing here? DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!" I ask them. Jounouchi tackles me.

"Baby! I'm so glad to see you! I've been so worried! We all have..." I pushed him off of me.

"Look I don't like you alright, so stop calling me those stupid nicknames." Jounouchi looked hurt, but I didn't care. I turned to the rest of them. "And you didn't answered my question."

"We were worried like Jounouchi said, so we followed you." Miho said.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" I yelled in her face. Honda jumped in front of me.

"Leave her alone! She was only answering your question! We just want to help!"

"Don't you guys get it?! I don't want your help! Especially, yours!" I said looking at Yugi. He jumped a little. "Look, Don't follow me! Just leave me alone." And I walked away from them not looking back...but they followed me anyway. I took the elevator to the top where Seto was waiting. Apparently, he dyed his hair...brown...

He looked at me, "Melody."

"Seto."

"Did you have to bring them with you?"

"They followed me." Kaiba sighed. I just realized, he's acting...calm?

"Lets just get on with the duel." He said. The others watched from the sideline as we sat down. And so we began...

****SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DUEL****

Kaiba :1200 Me:800

Kaiba has Cyclops, 1200,in attack mode on the field. I have no monsters.

"My turn." I say and put my hand on my deck. 'This is it. There's only card in my deck that can maybe snap Seto back to his old self. If I can draw it, maybe Seto will realize what he is doing is wrong. Its all up to fate now.' I thought as I drew. I smirked at my card. I put one card face down, and play...MY DARK MAGICIAN!" I said as it appeared on the field. My dark magician was different though. It was blue, not purple. Kaiba's eyes widened, then narrowed again. All of a sudden, Mokuba comes in out of nowhere.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" He shouts running to his brother's side. "T-That's the card...the one you gave her..."

"I know." Seto said with no emotion. "And do you remember that day? I am very clearly now..." He smirks at me, I don't know why...but then...then I remember...

Flashback

_Mokuba, Seto, and I stood in front of my grandmother's house. A car waited outside. I was saying goodbye..._

_"I have to go now. It was nice meeting you guys. I had a lot of fun with you guys this week. I'll miss you, Mokie, Seto." I told them. The two boys had there heads down in silence, until Mokuba busted out crying._

_"I don't want you to leave! I want keep playing with us forever!" The little boy shouted hugging me. I hugged him back._

_"I know. But maybe, I'll come back and visit soon."_

_Mokuba looked up, "Promise?!"_

_"Promise." Seto held out his left hand._

_"This is for you..." He said holding out a little box._

_"For me?" He nodded. I opened it and saw whats inside..._

_"No Way! This is that rare card from the game shop! Wait, DID YOU STEAL IT?!"_

_"NO! The owner gave it to me. He saw how much you liked it, and how much I wanted you to have it, that he gave it to me to surprise you with..." I engulfed him with a hug._

_"OH SETO! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! __THANK YOU! THANK YOU! __THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" **I kissed him.** He blushed red as a tomato. Then I kissed Mokuba on the cheek, he blushed too. I hugged both boys. "Write to me. Both of you. Please?!"_

___"We will." The car horn beeped._

___"I gotta go." I let them go and ran to the car._

___"Don't forget us!" Mokuba shouted._

___"We won't forget you!" Seto shouted._

___"GOODBYE! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU BOTH! AND I'LL TREASURE YOU CARD ALWAYS SETO!" I shouted from the car window._

End of Flashback.

I looked down at the field. "I...remember."

Seto chuckled at my expression, "Yeah, we did everything that week. Play games, go to parks, _go to game shops_..." Seto glared at Yugi. Yugi looked confused at him, but said nothing. "...we even dueled. But...If I do recall, back then...your name wasn't Melody Towers..." I jerked my head up and glared at him. It was like I was daring him to tell the secret that I have kept ever since that very day I dueled Kaiba. "Your name was _Chelsea Hytower_."

I became wide eyed. I sat there, in shock. For what reason, I don't know. I should have known that Seto would tell them.

"Chelsea Hytower?" Yugi repeated. Then Jounouchi became wide eyed.

"Wait, Chelsea Hytower?! I remember that name! I was looking up old duel monsters tournaments online to come up with some strategies to improve my game, when I saw that girl on a bunch of videos. She was a 11-year-old child prodigy in duel monsters in America, then she just disappeared after she won 3rd place in her last tournament. You're telling me Melody's her?" He asked.

"She knew I would come after her to made sure she would keep her mouth shut, so she changed her name so I wouldn't find her." Seto explained.

"Keep her mouth shut..." Yugi repeated.

"About what?!" Jounouchi asked.

All I had to do, was call and attack on Kaiba. And he would lose. No more getting beat up, no more threats. But, I couldn't hear anymore. I had to get out of there. No matter if I lose the duel...

I put my hand on the top of my deck, "I...surrender." The gang gasped.

"What?" Seto asked not believing what I said.

"I surrender. You win." I got up and ran out of the building, crying, not paying attention to them yelling...my fake name.

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V.

I ran to Melody's house. Melody left her deck at the duel area and I wanted to give it back to her. Plus I wanted some answers...and maybe to comfort her. I knocked on the door. Her parents told me that she was upset in her room so that's where I went. I approached her bedroom door, realizing I had never entered a girl's room before. I slowly opened it, revealing Melody laying on her bed crying. I hate when she's upset.

"Melody..." I say. She looks up from her pillow, then throws it at me.

"Yugi Get Out!" She yells at me, then continues to cry. I was hurt.

"Melody, you didn't have to yell at me." I whined with a hurt expression. She sat up.

"I'm sorry okay. But I don't feel like talking to anyone right know." Mel said wiping away some tears. I placed her deck on her desk, and began to walk away. "You know what, fine. Ask all the questions you want, I'll answer them." I guess she changed her mind. I didn't want to interrogate her but if I didn't ask now, she probably would answer me later.

* * *

Melody's P.O.V.

Yugi sat down in a chair next to my bed. "All I want to know, is if what Jounouchi and Kaiba-kun were saying is true. Is your name really Chelsea Hytower?"

"Yes and No." I told him. "That was my name. But like Kaiba said, I changed it. When I changed my name, I put all of that stuff about being a child duel monsters prodigy behind me and took on a new identity, all so Seto wouldn't find me. With the help of my parents, I was able to switch from being a high class celebrity in America, to a low class loser in Japan who got bullied because she was different. Just like everyone else. I still wonder what would have happened if I didn't change. If I just stayed who I was. But I'll never know, cause Seto ruined my life, because of a card game, that he cheated in. Seto was that one person who was my real friend, but now, he's not. And I'm alone. Again. Just like I was before I met him."

I tried not to cry again, but tears were leaking from my eyes. I looked at Yugi, his expression was dark, his bangs covered his face. Then, all of a sudden, he grabbed me by my wrists and pinned me on my bed, my arms on each side of my head. "Yugi what are you doing?" I asked him.

"How can you say that?" He says not changing his dark expression. And might I add, I could tell this was **_Yugi_** doing this. "You have friends. Ones that care about you, want to help you when your hurt or in pain. But all you care about is being friends with Kaiba."

"Thats not true..."

"I didn't ask you to speak." I shut my mouth not wanting to find out what happens if I continue to talk. "He threatened you, had people beat you up, even destroyed your life. But yet, you still want to be his friend. You want to hold on to a part of Kaiba that's not even there anymore. Why Melody? Why put yourself through hell because you want to save someone who doesn't even care about you? You have people that actually care about you, right in front of you. But your to blind to see that."

"Yugi..." He let go of one of my wrist and put a finger to my mouth. His purple eyes stared into my blue ones.

"I want to show you." Yugi lowered his mouth closer to mine. My eyes widened as he pressed his lips against mine. I tried to pull away but he pushed even closer. Finally I just gave up and closed eyes. One of his hands were on my cheek, the other stroking my hair. My hands somehow managed to grip his shirt collar. His kiss was sweet, and comforting. Then it started to heat up a little. He tried to slip his tongue in my mouth but I wouldn't let him. He let out a faint growl then bit my bottom lip. Right then, I had a feeling that Dark Yugi had taken over. I moaned giving him the advantage to slip it in there anyway, but he had to deal with my tongue. And so the battle for dominance began. But of course he won though. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, hugging me tightly. His kiss became a little spicy, but that just added on to the intenseness. I never felt this way before. He made me feel wanted, appreciated, loved. Then we broke away, panting. "Mission...Accomplished." I said. I looked into his crimson eyes and he looked into mine. And then guess what happened...

"Melody, dear..." My mom knocked on the door. Our eyes widened. I knocked Dark Yugi off the bed. He groaned in pain. "Are you okay in there?"She asked from the other side of the door.

"Uh...yeah mom!" I shouted back to her. Dark Yugi slowly got up, anime swirls in his eyes.

"I just wanted to know if your friend would like to say for dinner."

"Thats fine." Dark Yugi said in the squeakiest voice I'd ever heard. He quickly covered his mouth and blush in embarrassment. I giggled. He smiled at me.

"Okay, dinners ready in 5 minutes." She said walking back downstairs. We both let out a sigh.

"That was close." I told Dark Yugi. Then we started kissing again until mom came back upstairs to call is for dinner.

*****The next day*****

I was at lunch waiting for Yugi and his friends to arrive. I thought about kissing Yugi. How passionate it was. I had never felt that before. Then Seto comes up to me, his hands behind his back. I scowl. Then hands me a rose.

He whispers in my ear. "I want to talk to you."

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V.

I walking to lunch thinking about kissing Mel. Strange, I did feel a little different but I didn't black out like usually do. Jounouchi then stops me before I enter the cafeteria.

"What's up Jounouchi?" I ask. Jounouchi didn't look amused.

"Yugi, you like Melody don't you? Thats why you didn't want me to call her my girlfriend."

"Uh..."

"Well now nether of us will have her now."

"What do you mean?"

"She's taken." My eyes widened.

"WHAT?! BY WHOM?!" He pointed down the hall. We saw Melody and Seto coming down the hall, **holding hands**.

Jounouchi scoffed, "Seto and Melody just got together."

* * *

R&R


	8. Chapter 8 I'm So Sorry

Yugi's P.O.V.

I ran through the hallway after school to Melody's locker after the display I saw today. She's usually the last one out of the building so I shouldn't have a problem talking to her in private. When I arrive, I see Kaiba kissing her on the cheek. I growl. Then he leaves her all alone. She giggles to herself as she gets her stuff out of her locker. Thats when I confront her...

"Melody." I call her name. She turns around to me, her smile turns into a frown, "You're going out with Kaiba?"

"Yugi..."

"I thought you were done with him. I thought you were through with letting him hurt you. Why all of a sudden you let him creep back into your heart?"

"Yugi...I..."

"We heard about you're little deal with Kaiba. He'll be your boyfriend if you keep your mouth shut. He only agreed cause he pities you. Kaiba knows how much you still care about him. He just wants to get back into your heart just so he can break it again..."

"I'm not gonna listen to this anymore..." She began to walk away...

* * *

Melody's P.O.V.

I started to walk away not wanting to hear what Yugi had to say, when he grabbed me by the my wrist and pinned me against my locker so that I was facing him. I stared into Crimson eyes. Dark Yugi had taken over. 'Great...'

"Melody. Listen to me. He doesn't care. Not anymore. He feels nothing for you. Kaiba has hurt you long enough. I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore. Forget about this deal, forget about Kaiba. He doesn't care about you..." His mouth came to my ear, "...not like I do..." I started to tear up. I didn't want to believe him. Besides, he was all wrong...

I pushed him off of me, "YUGI! I SUGGESTED THE DEAL!" Dark Yugi went wide-eyed.

"What?"

Tears were flowing out of my eyes. "The deal was my idea! He came up to me at lunch and said he'd leave me alone. Stop having guards beat me up, stop trying to persuade me to do something I'd never do. But I told him, if he would my boyfriend, I'd do what he asked. I made the deal with him, and he agreed. It was all me."

Dark Yugi stared at me, no emotion on his face, "So what your trying to say, is that he said he could be out of your life for good, but you wanted him to stay?"

"You know what? Yes. Yes I am. I don't need you to care about me! I'm fine without you! Why do you even care so much?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He shouted. My eyes widened."I LOVE YOU MELODY! I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU THE MOMENT I MET YOU! I just...didn't know how to tell you..."

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME!" I shouted in his face. He became hurt. Next thing I knew, I saw Yugi standing in his place. His eyes filled with hurt, pain, and sadness. He looked so sad. It was hurting me that he was sad. It was starting to get to me.

"Why? Why Melody? Why don't you want someone to love you? To protect you? Take care of you..."

"Yugi. I don't want YOU to love me. I don't deserve to know someone like you. You're cute and really nice. But, Kaiba needs me as much as I need him. Its like choosing between the nice boy I barely know, or the boy I basically loved all my life. I'm sorry Yugi." I said walking away.

"**MELODY**!" Yugi shouted. I just kept walking, but when I heard crying, I turned around to see Yugi running away in tears. My tears were flowing violently now, so I did the same.

The next day after school...

Seto walked me to my locker, just like he did the day before. "You're awfully quiet today. Whats wrong?"

"I have a lot on my mind." I told him, sounding like an emo.

"If you say so. You know, you didn't follow through with your end of the deal yet." I knew he was gonna bring it up soon.

"I'll do it after school." I said with no emotion.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I told you, you don't have to anymore. I'm not gonna force you to do something "out of your comfort zone" as you call it."

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have made that deal with you. I'm gonna prove to you that I'm devoted to you. Since you changed Seto, I'm gonna change with you." Kaiba opened his mouth to argue, but just closed it, knowing he wasn't gonna win.

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V.

Yugi walked home alone. He was depressed all day. Jounouchi and the gang noticed how upset Yugi was, not cheery like he usually was. So, he stayed away from them today. He just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He just wanted to go home and lock himself in his room. But as he walked down the street to the game shop, someone punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Yugi slowly awoke to see 2 guard standing in front of him.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" He asked, but he looked more closely to see a girl standing between them. "Melody?"

"I need to speak to your other self."

"What? Why?" Mel signaled a guard and he punched Yugi. Yugi struggled to get up. "Melody, why are you doing this?" Mel grabbed the poor baby panda by the collar and socked him in the stomach then dropped him, feeling no remorse in what she had done. The puzzle glowed and out came Dark Yugi, his eyes filled with rage.

"Melody, what the hell?!"

"You and I are gonna duel." She stated.

"What?"

"If I win, you'll tell the general public that you lost to Kaiba. If you win...I receive a punishment game."

"WHAT?!"

"I heard about your little "Shadow Games" Dark Yugi. If you win, I'll receive a punishment. Deal?"

"What? No! Melody, punishment games are serious business. Some people have nightmares from them, others haunt people to this day..."

"I'm not leaving here until you agree. Now deal or no deal?"

He sighed, "Maybe a punishment game will help you learn. I accept." The next thing you knew, the we're dueling in the Shadow Realm. And they were completely alone.

(I'm not very good at writing duels so imma skip this part. Sorry!)

After a long battle between the two, the duel ended...In Dark Yugi favor.

"I lost..." Melody trailed off.

"Yes. You did."

Mel bent her head down, her bangs covering her face. "Punish me."

"What?"

"I always keep my word. Now punish me. I lost, so I receive a penalty."

Dark Yugi debated whether or not to do it. But in the end, he knew she was right. The eye of Horus appeared on his forehead, "The door of darkness has been opened." Next thing you know, Melody screamed. She fell out of her chair and backed against a wall. Seeing Melody in this state made Dark Yugi twitch. He knew she had suffered enough, and the punishment game wasn't helping. He couldn't take anymore. Dark Yugi stopped it and ran over to her, locking her in his embrace.

Melody cried in his forearm. "Yugi, I'm so sorry. I was acting like a jerk just like Kaiba. I was so focused on saving Seto that I was hurting you and the others who actually cared about me. I started acting like Seto. I'm so sorry. I..."

"Enough." He whispered to her. "I know that you're sorry. He just wanted your childhood friend back. You two had a bond, but when Seto changed he lost sight of that. He broke your heart. I'm the one who's sorry he put you through all of that." Dark Yugi stroked her hair. "Melody, you don't have to run anymore. You don't have to be afraid. As long as I'm here, I'm gonna protect you." He kissed her on the cheek."Aishiteru."

* * *

Aishiteru- I love you

* * *

MPK: Well guys, one more chapter to go. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story.

Kaiba: *sings*

_ Don't you worry,_

_About a thing,_

_Cause every little thing,_

_is gonna be alright..._

MPK: Kaiba really?

Kaiba: Screw the rules I don't give a crap!

MPK: -_- *sighs* R&R!


	9. Chapter 9 The Things We've Done

MPK: I think this is, yup it is, this the last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the story!

Author's note: Dark Yugi might or might not be OOC in this chapter. Kaiba too, DEFINITELY KAIBA.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, only Melody. Steal her = GET SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM!

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V.

Melody thought on the way to school. 'I'm done with Kaiba. He's not the person I used to know. He's mean, cruel, stubborn, and heartless. Yugi helped me realize that. BTW, DID HE SAY HE LOVED ME?! I never thought about going out with Yugi. Yugi is such a nice guy. He's cute, he's nice, a gamer... OUCH!' Melody bumped into a pole. "I gotta watch where I'm going." She told myself. Since she walks past by Yugi's house on the way, she knocked to see if he wanted to walk with her.

"Hi Mr. Muotu. Has Yugi left yet?"

"Oh! And call me Gramps! Everyone does!" He let her in. "Anyway, he was just about to. YUGI! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU! You must be Melody. Yugi's told me so much about you. Every time I ask him about school, its Melody this, Melody that. I think he may have a crush on you. Yugi is having his first crush. Ah, young love..."

'Yugi's never had a crush..." Melody thought.

"Grandpa! Stop telling my business!" Yugi said rushing down the stairs a huge blush on his face. "AHH!" He suddenly tripped and fell on her.

"Ouch!" Melody moaned.

"Gomennasai, Melody-chan!" Yugi said helping her up.

"Its alright." She said. Gramps looked at them suspiciously.

"Melody, have I met you before?"

"Uh, not that I know of."

"Did you know...a Chelsea Hytower?" Melody cringed and looked away.

"Uh Grandpa, that was her old name." Gramps walked over to her.

"CHELSEA! IS THAT YOU?! YOU'VE GOTTEN SO BIG! ESPECIALLY YOUR CHEST! ITS ABOUT AS BIG AS TEA'S!" He said hugging Melody. (A/N: See what I did there?)

"Excuse me?!"

"GRANDPA!"

"Sorry. Its just this is how I act after I've seen someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Melody told him.

Grandpa gasped, "You mean You don't remember me?!"

"No. Should I?"

An anime dark cloud hung over his head, "No one remembers an old man like me." He turned to Yugi. "Yugi, you don't remember Chelsea?"

"Uh, No."

"You too?! Wow. Young people." Gramps thought for a moment. "Chelsea, do you still have a certain, 'blue magician' in your deck? I'm assuming you still play duel monsters."

Melody took her deck out my pocket, searching for a 'blue magician', then it hit her. "How did you know my dark magician was blue?"

"Do you remember where and when you first saw that card?" Gramps asked ignoring her question.

"Um..." And then Melody's eyes widened as she remembered that day. It was Melody's last day in Japan...

_Flashback_

_"Chelsea! Where should we go next?!" 8-year-old Seto asked._

_"Its your last day here and we want to make it special!" Kid Mokuba says. (MPK: I couldn't find Mokuba's age, so I couldn't figure out how old he would be if Seto was 8. Major bummer.)_

_The brothers dragged 8-year-old __Chelsea_ down the street, " I don't know."

_"Ooh! A game shop!" Mokuba shouted. They walked in front of the game shop._

_"Kame Game." Seto read._

_"Lets check it out." She said walking in._

_"Wait for us!" The brothers shouted and followed her. The 3 gasped._

_"A-amazing." Mokuba said._

_"I-Incredible." Seto said._

_"THIS PLACE IS SO COOL! LOOK AT ALL THE GAMES AND TRADING CARDS!" Just then something caught her eyes. "Look its the dark magician!" She ran over to it. The card shimmered in the glass case. The boys walked over._

_"I thought the dark magician was purple?" Mokuba asked._

_"This one is blue, cause its a rare card. Seto made me look it up." __Chelsea_ said. They didn't notice someone coming up behind them.

_"That's what I'll do!" Seto said. "I'll get you that card! Then you'll have something to remember us by when you go back to America."_

___Chelsea_ admired Seto's courage but frowned, "Seto, its 7,000 yen." (A/N: 7,000 yen= $70.42! XD! Then again...thats still a lot...at least 4 me...)

_Seto anime fell. "7,000 YEN!"_

_"It was a nice thought." Seto frowned._

_"Are you kids looking for something in particular?" a voice said from behind them. They turned around and immediately screamed. "Please, stop! You're hurting my eardrums!" They stopped screaming._

_"Who's the old guy?" Mokuba asked._

_"Mokie!" __Chelsea_ shouted. "That's not nice."

_"You must be the owner." Seto said._

_"I'm Solomon Moutu, but you can call me gramps. Everyone does! Welcome to Kame Game!"_

_"Nice to meet you, uh...gramps." __Chelsea_ nudged the boys.

_"Uh, yeah nice to meet you."_

_"So see anything you like?"_

_"I wanted to get this card for my friend here," Seto explained. "But it cost too much." Seto frowned._

_"Just forget about it, Seto. I don't need it anyway. Its just a card." __Chelsea_ put a hand on his shoulder.

_"Yeah, but I wanted to get you something really special." Seto began to tear up. Solomon noticed this._

_Suddenly a boy came running down the steps with a box in his hand. "Grandpa! Look what I found..." The boy tripped over the stairs and fell on __Chelsea_.

_"__Chelsea_-chan!" The brothers shouted.

_"Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" The boy said helping her up._

_"Its alright." She said. Seto rushed to her side pushing the boy out the way. He fell on the floor._

_"__Chelsea_! Are you okay?!" Before she could answer, he turned to the boy. "Would you watch where your going?! She could have been hurt!"

_The boy started to tear up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trip and fall on her. Honest..."_

_"YES YOU DID! IF YOU DIDN'T, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FELL ON HER! YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Everyone was amazed at Seto's sudden change of tone. The boy began to cry._

_"SETO! THAT WAS MEAN!" __Chelsea_ pushed past him and knelt next to the boy.

_"Yeah, Seto. Not cool." Mokuba said picking up the last of the puzzle pieces that was in the box the boy dropped. He handed them to him._

_"Are you okay?" __Chelsea_ asked the boy.

_"I'm fine." The boy stopped crying._

_"Seto didn't mean what he said, did you Seto?"_

_"But he..."_

_"DID YOU SETO?!" shouted glaring at the boy._

_"Alright!" Seto walked over to the boy. "I didn't mean what I said."_

_"And?"_

_"And your not a pipsqueak."_

_"And?"_

_"And I'm sorry."_

_"Good." Chelsea said. He helped the boy up. "__Whats ur name?"_

_"Yugi. Yugi Muotu."_

_"I'm Chelsea Hytower, and this Mokuba and the boy who yelled at you, Seto."  
_

_"Hey! You don't have to rub it in!" _

_"How are you?" Mokuba asked._

_"8." The 3 looked at him. Seto and Chelsea chuckled. Mokuba was confused._

_"Are you serious?" he asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"No, that can't be right. You don't look at eight." Chelsea said._

_"How old do you think I am?" Yugi asked._

_"About 3." Yugi went wide eyed._

_"3?! 3! I know I'm short, but 3?! Look in my family everyone is short and..." As Yugi began his rant, Seto started looking at the card again._

_"You really want to get that card for your friend, don't you?" Solomon asked Seto._

_"Yeah, Chelsea deserves it. I wish there was some way to pay for it. I'd do anything to get it."_

_"What if I gave you the card, for free?" Seto looked at him._

_"Really?!"_

_"On one condition."_

_"Name it."_

_"You and your friend respect and take care your cards."_

_"We will. We will!" Grandpa unlocked the safe, and handed him the card._

_"Here you are."_

_"Domo Arigatou! Gramps!" He said glomping the old man. Chelsea looked at her watch._

_"Guys we gotta go! I have to be at the house now! Thank you and goodbye!" She ran out and the boys followed saying the same thing. But Chelsea ran back in, and gave Yugi a hug. "Sorry about Seto. He was just being stupid. Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Yugi." She gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek and ran out again, leaving the old man and a blushing 8-year-old boy._

_End of Flashback_

"I remember too." Yugi said blushing. "That was when I first found the millennium puzzle and, well...met you..." He trailed off.

"I'm glad to see you kids remember. Now you better get going, or you're gonna get late to school." Gramps said practically pushing Yugi and Melody out the door. After the went outside, the 2 teens barely exchanged words on the walk to school cause they were so embarrassed.

Melody's P.O.V.

At lunch, before lunch was over, Yugi came up to me in the hallway. The only thing was, it wasn't Yugi who approached me, which made me a little scared. How come ever time we meet up, we're always alone?

"Dark Yugi, what's up?" I asked. He looked at me, but said nothing. "Hey, you okay?" He narrowed his eyes. "Okay, What did I d..." But before I could finish he pinned me against the lockers. Why does he always do that? He leaned over to whisper something in my ear. I could feel his breath hot on my neck.

"So kawaii..." He whispered. The next thing you know, we were kissing. He even did a couple things I wasn't expecting. All I can tell you is, he left a hickey...The bell rings and he lets me go. "That was fun. Lets do it again sometime. I'll see you after school." Dark Yugi whispers to me. He smirks at me then walks to class, leaving me with the huge blush on my face for everyone to see. I pulled up my shirt collar to make sure my hickey was invisible.

In 4th period, I sat there in class thinking about Yugi again. 'He's cute, funny, and a nice guy. I said that before. But its true! Yugi makes me feel things I've never felt before. And I like it. I was so dumb to think Seto was the one for me. Yugi is. I think...'

"Ms. Towers."

'I think...'

"_Ms. Towers._"

'I THINK I LOVE HIM!'

"MS. TOWERS!" I look up at the teacher. "Pay attention! Before I give you detention!" She yells at me. 'Hey, that rhymes...' I do what she says...but I still think...'That's it. I'm done with Kaiba, for good. After school, I'm gonna break it off. Its over.'

* * *

After school, I text Seto to meet me on the roof. When I get there, he's already waiting for me.

"You called?" Kaiba says to me as I approach him. He tries to kiss me but I back away.

"Kaiba. Stop."

"Whats wrong? You never call me by my last name."

"I called by your real name for once. You aren't Seto anymore, You're a Kaiba."

"What?" Seto looked confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you're not the boy I used to know. You're a cold-hearted, self centered jerk. And I'm done. I'm done hanging on to someone who's not even there anymore. Its over Kaiba. Deals off." I started to walk away. Kaiba ran in front off me.

"Melody, you don't mean that..."

"I used to think I could help you. I used to think that you needed me as much as I needed you. But I was wrong. You don't need me, you can take care of yourself. I can't believe I made myself do something I would never ever do, all because I tried to prove to you how much I love you. Yugi was right. You're just hurting me the more I hold on to you. So I'm finally letting go." I started to walk away again. He grabbed my arm.

"What's with the sudden change of..."My shirt collar suddenly fell and Kaiba saw the hickey. "No, Yugi did this, didn't he? He messed with your head just like he messed up mine!" Kaiba grabbed my other arm and I think I felt my foot go off the side of the edge.

"Kaiba, wait..."

"I can't believe you fell for that, little kid. Is that really what you want..."

"Kaiba, stop..."

"You want to be with a little kid? You don't deserve to be with a little kid, you deserve to be with a man!"

"And you think _you're_ a man? Well newsflash, you're not! I'm glad that I'm done with you! Yugi is more of a man than you will ever be!" Suddenly Kaiba held me over the edge. "Kaiba! What are you doing?!"

Kaiba's suddenly changed. His face showed a darker expression I've never seen him have before. "If I can't have you...then no one can!" He pushed over the edge." I started to fall screaming. I thought I was going to die. That was, until I felt a rope slip through my fingers and I stop in mid air, I don't know how but I stop. Suddenly I feel sleepy. I look up and see right before I black out...Yugi's millennium puzzle?

* * *

Dark Yugi's P.O.V.

I'm waiting outside for Melody. Something's not right, I can sense it. I walked back into the building to look for her, when I start to hear screaming. I look out to the window to see Melody, falling. "Melody!" I shouted. With a lot of quick thinking, I use the power of the millennium puzzle to stop her from falling. If it wasn't for that book...I run to the roof to rescue her. When I get there, guess who I see looking down on her...KAIBA. HE DID THIS TO HER...

"What the~! She didn't fall! Wait, Yugi's millennium puzzle?" He turns around to see me and walks toward me. "I knew you were behind this, Yu..." He he finally_ looks_ at me to see the eye of Horus on my forehead and mix match eyes. (Season 0 "Door of Darkness has opened" face) "What's up with you? Woke up on the~" I punched the a**hole is the face knocking him to the ground. "WHAT THE F~" I punched him again. Then I just gave him a straight up beat down. Yeah, I did it. Hey! I mad as hell right now! I pick him up by the collar.

"KAIBA! I COULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MELODY! SHE WOULD'VE DIED IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! THERE'S ONLY ONE THING STOPPING ME FOR SENDING YOUR A** TO HELL, AND THAT IS YOUR LITTLE BROTHER. YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THERE FOR HIM, PROTECT AND TAKE CARE 4 HIM, BUT ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS CONTINUE TO ACT LIKE A SPOILED, RICH DOUCHE BAG! I'VE TRIED TO SHOW YOU THE LIGHT KAIBA, WE ALL HAVE, BUT YOU CONTINUE TO FOLLOW THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOUR HEART! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! KAIBA, LOOK AROUND YOU! YOUR HURTING EVERYONE AROUND YOU!" "THIS IS 4 YUGI!" I punch him in the face. "THIS IS FOR MELODY!" I punched him in the stomach. "THIS IS FOR MOKUBA!" I kicked him in the nuts. "AND THIS...IS FOR YOURSELF!" I kicked him one last time. Kaiba laid on the ground, moaning in pain. He barely looked alive. I ran over to the edge and used my new found powers to bring her up to me. I picked Melody up bridal style and started to head for the door.

"Yugi, wait." Kaiba said weakly. I stopped, my yellow bangs covered my face showing a dark expression. "You're right. I shouldn't have taken advantage of Melody. She was just trying to be my friend...And I just used her to get revenge against you. Everything you said was right. I'm sorry, Yugi." (MPK: WHOA! KAIBA SAID HE'S SORRY! SOMEBODY CALL THE NEWSPAPERS!) I started to leave again, but not before I heard him say..."Yugi, Take care of her."

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V.

A bed. A bed was the first thing Melody felt when she awoke. But what she saw, was a whole other story. What she saw, were crimson eyes staring down at her. Dark Yugi's to be exact. Then she realized he was on top her as she laid on the bed, his arms were on both sides of her. Melody blushed red.

Dark Yugi looked down at her, "I'm so glad your awake."

"Y-You s-saved me." Was all Melody could say. Dark Yugi...smiled.

"Want to know why?" He leaned in a little closer. "Because I love you." He was about to kiss her.

"D-Dark Yugi..." Looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I, I..." Melody stuttered. "I...I love you, too." Dark Yugi's eyes widened, but then glowed with happiness. He had waited to hear that for so long. He looked into her eyes, then pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't long before Melody started to feel tongue. He wrapped his arms around her and Melody wrapped her arms around his neck. It was all she could do to prevent herself from wrapping her legs around his waist. Then he made a trail of kisses down the side of her face until he reached her neck. He sucked on it a little, making her moan with delight. Their fingers interlocked perfectly as they gripped each others hand. Then he kissed her again. The passion and intenseness was unbelievable. He started to unbutton her shirt, neither of them not knowing how much things were heating up. But before he could do anything else...

"YUGI! IS MELODY UP AWAKE YET?!" Gramps yelled from the other side of the door. They pulled away, hearts pounding like a drum. 1, because they were out of breath and 2, they were scared as hell. Dark Yugi covered Melody's mouth with his hand.

"Uh...no Grandpa!" He shouted to him in Yugi's voice. It was kinda hard since he was basically gasping for air.

"Oh. Never mind then. Let me know when she's awake, so I can get her some dinner." Gramps went back down stairs.

"Okay!" Dark Yugi shouted and looked at Melody. They sighed in relief. Dark Yugi plopped next to her on the bed. "That was close."

"Too close."

He looked at her, "You're always trying to get me in trouble."

"No I'm..." Dark Yugi put a finger to her mouth.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Melody turned cherry red. He kissed her again, both of them forgetting about everything around them and only focusing on each other...for almost the entire night...

* * *

The next day...

"LUNCHTIME!" Honda and Jounouchi racing each other to their table. Miho walked over as well. Yugi and Melody were having a duel.

"Those too are still at it?" She asked.

"They've only been playing for 5 minutes!" Anzu exclaimed.

"But we thought Yugi would've beaten her by now!" Honda said taking Miho's side.

"Are you kidding?!" Jounouchi said putting a hand on Melody's shoulder. "Yugi may be a champ, but Melody was a duelist prodigy in America!"

"_Was_, is the key factor, Jou." Anzu said.

"Can you guys like shut up?" Melody said offended and annoyed. "We're trying to have a duel here!" They all stopped talking and sat down. Suddenly Kaiba walks over. Melody glares up at him. "What do you want Kaiba?"

"Look Melody, I just wanted to apologize." Melody's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry about all the stuff I did to you. I've hurt you long enough. I lost sight of your friendship. I wasn't a very good friend to you, and for that I am sorry." He reached into his pocket. "Here." Melody hesitated, but took it from him. Her eyes widened again.

"T-This is..."

"That's from when we went to that carnival that week you spent with us in Japan. I always kept since then, so that Mokuba and I would always remember you. I guess, we forgot anyway." Kaiba said bending his head down in shame. Melody smiled.

"Kaiba, I've even forgotten about this picture. And you kept it all this time? You did remember me. Thank you." Melody put down her cards and extended out her hand. "All is forgiven. Clean slate right?" Kaiba smiled and shook her hand, "Agreed." He turned to Yugi.

"And my apologies to you too, Yugi. I'm sorry for threatening you. You truly are a game master."

"Thanks Kaiba." Yugi told him.

"You mean game king!" Jounouchi corrected.

"Now lets just get back to this duel..." Melody picked up her cards again.

"Oh Melody, speaking of game king..." Yugi set a card down on the field. Everyone stared at it. Melody's eyes widened.

"Yug, you won!" Jounouchi said.

"That's my Yugi!" Anzu exclaimed squeezing the baby panda to the point he couldn't breathe.

"Aw! I meant to put that card in defense mode! I was distracted!" Kaiba put a hand on Melody's shoulder.

"Maybe next time, Melody. Oh, I call the next duel."

"Melody and I are tired. Why don't you duel Jounouchi." Yugi said.

"Fine. This'll be a piece of cake. Let's do this, you furry." Kaiba said sitting down.

Jounouchi took out his deck, "Bring it on, Moneybags!" (MPK: See what I did there?)

* * *

After school walking home...

Melody, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Kaiba, and Miho walked home together...surprisingly.

"Nice dueling today you guys." Honda told them. "Even you, Jounouchi."

"Yeah, I just wish I hadn't lost to Kaiba."

"Knowing a furry like you, you'll recover easily from that devastating lost. Then again, no you won't." Kaiba laughed. Jounouchi growled.

"Let me at him!" Honda held him back.

"Yugi! You duel so well!" Anzu said grabbing Yugi's arm, but he pulled away from her.

"I had a good opponent. I had to do my very best to beat someone like her." Yugi said smiling at Melody. Melody blushed and looked in another direction. Yugi had a brain spark. "Hey Mel, remember our bet, we made before our duel?" He said a sly grin appeared on his face. Melody turned redder.

"Y-Yeah."

"I think its time to, **_pay up_**." He said the last part in Dark Yugi's voice, making Melody redder. She kissed him. Everyone went wide eyed especially Anzu. Dark Yugi put an arm around Melody. "What? Never seen a guy kiss his girlfriend before?" Their eye's widened to the point they looked like dots. Miho and Kaiba smiled, but Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu...

"I gotta go home now and rethink my life." Jounouchi pouted. And started to walk away.

"Me too." Honda said.

"Me three." Anzu said. They followed each other.

"I lost to Kaiba!"

"Yugi got a girlfriend before me!"

"Yugi's got a girlfriend that's not me!" They all pouted. Dark Yugi went wide-eyed at that last comment.

"Well, I guess we all have or dog days." Melody said. "Or should I say, furry days?" They all laughed.

THE END!

* * *

MPK: That's it guys! All done! *waits* What? Nothing to say Kaiba?

Kaiba: *ice pack on head* You had me beat up and ooced, I not saying another word.

ME: Fine. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Check out my other stories when you get a chance. PEACE OUT!


End file.
